My Master
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Title says it all. I found this story. It's like extreme submissiveness because I seem to like that now.


My Master

***

I lie flat on my back on the bed, my erection jutting out from my lower belly. I have an urgent need to touch myself, but I dare not do it without Master's permission. Still... one quick stroke can't hurt, right? With this thought on my mind, I reach down and encircle my throbbing member with my hand and start jerking off slowly and gently.

"Bitch, did I tell you to masturbate?" Master's voice booms from the doorway and I drop my hand, afraid and ashamed. Too afraid and ashamed to answer. "I asked you a question, slut. Did I ask you to masturbate?"

"N-No, Master," I reply as he makes his way over to the bed. "But I was so horny..."

"You're a whore, you're always horny," He states. "That does not give you the right to touch yourself without my permission. You will be punished now."

"Y-Yes, Master," I whisper, afraid and yet aroused at the same time. Master retreats into the large cupboard in our bedroom and returns with our bag of 'fun gear' as he likes to call it.

"Come here, bitch," He says, beckoning me to him. I stand up but he shakes his head. "Crawl like the little slut you are."

Instantly, I drop to my hands and knees and crawl over to Master, where I kneel at his feet and look up at him through the black hair which partially obscures my emerald green eyes from view. "You're a naughty little bitch," He tells me. "And we know what happens to naughty little bitches, don't we?"

"Yes, Master," I nod, because I do know and, whilst it's something I fear, I love it.

"And what does happen to naughty little bitches?" He asks me, as he fastens the leather collar around my neck and attaches the chain leash.

"Naughty little bitches get spanked and then put in their place by Master," I recite.

"Good. And that's what's going to happen to you. Why?" He asks, leading me over to the desk in the corner of the room.

"Because I'm so so naughty, Master," I say as seductively as I can. Master lifts me to my feet and bends me over the desk. With soft, white ropes he binds my wrists and ankles to the desk so I couldn't move even if I wanted to. He delves into the bag again and produces a thick black leather bit gag.

"Open wide for Master," He says. I do as I'm told and he places the gag in my mouth, fastening it tightly at the back of my head. I blink up at Master with fearful eyes, and his gaze meets mine. It's a magnificent gaze; full of passion and anger and lust and love. It's a stare that instantly makes me feel safer in this position, bent over a desk with my tight, bare sixteen-year-old ass exposed and about to be spanked. Master bends until his head is at my level and kisses my forehead. "I love you." He tells me. I try to tell him that I love him too, but my words are muffled around the gag. He knows what I mean though, and strokes my body as he walks around to my naked ass.

SMACK! Master's hand connects heavily with my ass cheek before I'm ready and I give a muffled yell. "I'm going to give you one smack for every year of your age. I expect you to count," He informed me. One... SMACK! Two... SMACK! Three...

After what seemed like a lifetime the sixteenth smack finally fell and I moaned with relief, knowing that the pain was over and now it was time for pleasure.

I heard a squirting sound as Master applied lube to his ten-inch-long and four-inch-thick cock. He also applied a little to my silky smooth, shaven crack and pressed one finger inside of me, wriggling it around to loosen me up. I moaned into my gag and Master chuckled. "You like being fingered, don't you, slut?" He hissed. Unable to respond verbally, I simply gave another muffled moan.

When Master was satisfied that I was ready for him inside me, he removed his finger. He pressed the huge head of his uncut cock against my hole. Master never was one for being gentle; he rammed his whole length inside of me and I yelped at the sudden sensation of pain, which was quickly overtaken by pleasure.

Master gripped my narrow hips as he slammed his heavy meat in and out of my asshole. I moaned and groaned around the gag in ecstasy. Master moaned too. "Oh yeah, you're such a fucking dirty bitch. You want it harder, slut?" He said. He took my excited moan as a yes and started to fuck me harder and faster. Sweat poured down my back and my face, and I could only imagine that Master looked the same. With a loud, strangled, muffled cry, I came all over my belly, the desk and the floor. Soon after Master screamed. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" He yelled as he shot his sweet, warm seed inside of my tight sluttish ass.

When Master's orgasm was finished, he untied and de-gagged me. Using his fingers he scooped my cum off of my belly and held it up to my face. "You made a mess bitch, you clean it up," He said. I hungrily licked his fingers, happily eating my own seed.

When I'd cleaned up all of my delicious cum, Master tumbled onto the bed and pulled me with him. "I love you, Master," I whispered.

"I love you too - but now it's time to sleep. I wouldn't want you to be tired, not with what I have planned for you tomorrow morning," He winked.

In my dreams, I saw all the wonderful, wonderful things Master might do to me.

**A/N-** I found this and decided to post it. This was kind of weird because it said emerald eyes when I found it and I'm like Hellz yeah. So read it and tell me if I should keep looking for stuff like this


End file.
